700 Kilómetros
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: A veces esas pequeñas lineas de amistad, son tan delgadas que depender de ellas puede salir muy caro, porque en menos de lo que pienses puedes atravesarlas o aferrarte tanto a ellas que caeras sin alquien que pueda ayudarte.Puede que al momento de aceptarlo sea tarde Incluso si antes, dijiste no volver a luchar te daras cuenta de que tarde o temproano te dejaras llevar SongFic Yaoi


Este es el primer capitulo de la historia. Es Yaoi (obvio). Mi pareja Vocaloid Yaoi favorita. Espero que les guste es un songfic.

······················································

_700 km nos separan. No importa cuántos sean._

688_··-··_889

Las dos personas en esa habitación, no hablaban, simplemente descansaban sus adoloridas voces y cuerpo, pues habían tenido que grabar y bailar de manera casi constante, más de la que se acostumbraba otros días o temporadas. Esta era difícil, quizás la peor de todas. Ninguno hacia ruido alguno, más que el simple chapoteo de una cuchara dentro del empaque de helado, y sorbete de un licuado de vainilla. Todo normal, entre ambos, sin ningún movimiento extra o preocupación.

Se repartían una sonrisa tranquila, sin mayor significado, simplemente era eso un gesto, aunque para ambos muchas veces la sola mirada les decía más de lo que realmente definía para otras personas, eran unidos, porque eran amigos, casi hermanos.

Uno de ellos recibió una llamada, escuchando el tema _World is mine_, supo se trataba de su compañera de trabajo, extrañado tomo el celular, y casi con inseguridad despejo su garganta, esperando que la llamada no fuese de algo grave pues acostumbraba llamarlo solo para algo como eso.

**-Buenos días, ¿Qué necesitas Miku?-** su voz –como lo suponía- se oía mas ronca de lo normal.

**-Me ordenaron avisarte que haremos una gira, para promover nuestra ****_relación_****, se encuentra algo lejos y solo iremos, tu yo y tus hermanos-** escucho un resoplido por el auricular, quizás esas cosas le cabreaban, no le agradaba mucho, no estaba seguro de si por ser idéntico a Rin o por otra razón.

**-De acuerdo, ¿Algún otro detalle?-** le sonrió al chico peli azul que ahora veía con curiosidad, intentado descifrar algo de lo que decían ambos. Pues el –como muchos otros- conocían el trato que los Kagamine llevaban con la Hatsune y viceversa.

**-¿Qué crees que soy, tu mensajera? Que te explique tu hermana, yo solo te llame porque me lo ordenaron. Chao Len-** colgó rápidamente, a veces detestaba esa _relación_ tan extraña

Y maldecía a sus adentros cuando los jefes de compañía decidieron que juntando al primer proyecto con el segundo las cosas se resolverían, que serian ambos famosos, estaban muy equivocados, Len comenzaba a tener el mismo _cariño_ que Rin poseía por la peli agua. ¡Todo por armar popularidad! Era un rumor _confirmado_, en el que desearía no ser parte.

**-¿Qué ocurrió?**- Kaito dejo el bote vacio en la basura, mientras que buscaba otro en la heladera, usualmente eso sucedía cuando escuchaba hablar a Len, sobre todo con la Hatsune.

**-Nada muy importante, solo otra gira, aparte de eso no tengo detalle, Miku no quiso decirme todo. No es una mensajera-** hizo comillas para buscar su vaso de licuado, se lo siguió tomando con normalidad. No le gustaba ser mangoneado o perturbado solo por la caprichosa chica.

Sin percatarse ni un solo segundo de que Kaito le estaba viendo, el simplemente seguía con sus actividades. En cambio, Kaito aunque seguía comiendo lo hacía de manera inconsciente pues estaba más perdido en los delgados y rosas labios de Len. Bien, podrían considerarlo un acosador.

**-¡Kaito! ¡Te estoy hablando!, ¿No tenias que grabar con Luka?-** el chico se había molestado, pues el otro parecía estar perdido, pero se recompuso. Cosas del cansancio, supuso el.

**-¡Tienes razón! ¡Te veo luego Len!-** grito no sin antes plantarle un pequeño beso en la frente, como tenia acostumbrado desde que ambos eran muy pequeños.

El chico solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras que terminaba con su bebida, lavo el vaso y decidió que era hora de ir a dormir un poco, pues estaba cansado y hasta donde recordaba no tenía trabajo aun, poco tiempo falto para que llegara hasta donde quería. Su habitación.

Len quería comenzar a lidiar con sus emociones, tiempo atrás, lo justifico con las hormonas, esos cambios de mentalidad entre otras como lo era su cuerpo, pues hasta los hombres tenían sus _días_. Pero, ahora ya no le era suficiente con solo esconderlo, se sentía a veces impotente, pues lo que quería desaparecía de su voz como si nunca se hubiera tratado de decir. No sabía si reírse de su cobardía o enojarse por la misma razón. Decidió, que por ahora lo mejor era se quedara dormido, necesitaba y quería descansar.

688_··-··_889

**-Gracias por su trabajo, que tengan buen día, por ahora pueden retirarse-** Kaito suspiro apenas escucho esas palabras.

Corrió de la sala de grabación, sin despedirse o agradecer, tenía algo que hacer, le había prometido a Len que jugarían un nuevo video juego que el pequeño había tenido guardado, pues los descansos no eran ni de media hora. Esquivo a varias personas en el camino, cuidando no topar o caerse.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, se seco el sudor acumulado tanto de los bailes como por la carrera que se había echado, y toco unas cuantas veces, pero al no obtener respuesta, aviso entraría, sin estar muy seguro de si le habían escuchado. Entro, y el pequeño cuerpo estaba recostado abrazando un pequeño gato color azul.

El atardecer se asomaba por la ventana, lo que significaba estaba por anochecer, pero mientras tanto, la anaranjada luz se metía por la ventana, resaltando la silueta del Kagamine, sin poder resistirlo, se acerco hasta tenerlo frente a él, se agacho y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos, fijándose incluso en el mínimo detalle que poseía el oji azul, desde como respiraba hasta como susurraba alguna que otra palabra, la cual no lograba entender.

**-Kaito nii-chan…**- escucho por muy leve que fuera, pensó entonces que estaba por despertarse y decidió alejarse para no verse como un acosador, aunque simbólicamente lo era.

**-¿Len, te desperté? Lo siento si fue así- **pidió aun sin darse cuenta como Len se sonrojaba, mientras se tallaba los ojos con cansancio, acerco sus rodillas hasta su pecho, recargando la cabeza.

**-No te preocupes, todo está bien, ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?**- pregunto mientras sonreía al chico que le devolvió el gesto con alegría y cansancio.

**-Claro, ¿Crees que nos dejarían irnos sin terminar?- **con ironía respondió el peli azul, Len pareció ni pensarlo cuando soltó una carcajada por imaginarse siquiera la absurda situación.

-**Tienes razón, ¿Jugamos o quieres descansar?-** Len se levanto para ir directo a la consola colocando el juego dentro de ella.

-**No te preocupes, estoy listo para vencerte-** se trono los dedos mientras se acercaba al pequeño niño.

**-¡Eso lo veremos!-** con entusiasmo empezaron el juego, eligiendo un personaje dispuestos a ganar.

Ambos eran buenos, además de competitivos, por lo mismo ninguno quería perder, sin darse cuenta se acercaban mas al otro entre los saltos de emoción por la partida, acabaron al lado del otro. En la última batalla, Kaito había ganado después de ser apaleado por Len varias veces. Sospechaba, el Kagamine ya había probado el juego para ver cómo funcionaba.

-**Sigues siendo un niño…-** susurro, nadie le escuchaba pero quería decirlo de todos modos.

Len se había quedado dormido en la última partida, sin darle aviso a Kaito de que lo había hecho, el pequeño se había recargado en el hombro del mayor, mientras que roncaba levemente, el otro sonrió ante la escena, resintiendo tener que dejar la calidez del otro, pero lo levanto como si de una princesa se tratara y la deposito en la cama del menor. Se recostó a su lado, recordó cuando de pequeño, Len lo buscaba por pesadillas que tenía de vez en cuando. No solo él, también Rin lo hizo hace tiempo atrás.

Coloco una música en su celular, la reproducción aleatoria, la primera canción fue _Erase or Zero_. No podía evitar recordar como Miku había armado jaleo porque cantarían precisamente _esa_ canción.

**-Te quiero, Kaito nii-chan-** salió de los labios del pequeño, el peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

*+····················+*

_Una tarde tan normal, escuchaba nuestro tema, dijisteis que me querías y partiste los esquemas._

_Empecé a sentir algo, (extraño pero sincero) Me engañe con tu amistad, en realidad era un te quiero._

_*+···············+*_

Se tapo la boca con asombro mientras que salía de la habitación casi como si su vida dependiera de ello, con una mueca entre horror y frustración corrió hasta su habitación, en la que se encerró sin dejar pasar a nadie, o salir el. Seguía repasando esas palabras en su cabeza.

Muchas veces la probabilidad de que ese… ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo, estaba demasiado enojado. Con Len por ponerlo en tan vergonzosa situación, haciéndole malinterpretar las cosas, consigo mismo por dejarse llevar así, además, culpaba al pequeño -por hacerle sentir algo cálido dentro de su corazón-, eso era algo que nunca lo pensaba, puesto que era inimaginable.

¿El, con Len? El no era ninguna clase de pedófilo pervertido, tal vez la última en cierta parte lo fuera. Quizás, lo era ¡Pero no lo admitiría! Eso era mucho más que procesar en tan poco tiempo.

Se estrujo la cabeza mientras respiraba agitadamente, contando hasta el cien para calmarse y pensar mejor las cosas, pues estas parecían mezclársele. El helado de vainilla debía estar caduco y ahora le hacía imaginar y escuchar _cosas _que no eran.

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que a veces una que otra cosa salía de los parámetros que tienen un amigo con otro, un hermano con otro, y así sucesivamente. Sin duda, sentía a veces ansias de que el primero al que viera debía ser a Len, que no le gustaba verlo llorar por nada del mundo, menos verlo asustado por alguna tontería –mayormente culpa de su hermana- pero aun así, quizás, solo quizás, el sentía algo mas por Len, algo más que amistad u hermandad…

**-¡Eso no!-** grito con fuerza, mientras se tiraba boca abajo en la cama con un intento –fallido- de ahogarse en el proceso.

688_··-··_889

**-¡Len tengo que contártelo!-** grito una rubia emocionada, mientras brincaba en la cama –del ya despierto- rubio.

**-¡Rin! ¿Qué es tan grave para reaccionar así?-** le pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza y retiraba los pies, pues parecía le pegaría en ellos en cualquier momento.

**-¡Es sobre la gira que haremos! Iremos los Kagamine y Miku- **siseo lo ultimo con desprecio, pero sin quitarse la sonrisa –casi maligna- que llevaba. Len la conocía.

**-¡Oh no, ni lo pienses! Rin, si vamos solo los Kagamine es obvio que Miku sabrá que fuimos nosotros-** recalco con los dedos, mientras esperaba su gemela le comprendiera.

**-¡Pero será algo pequeño, casi sin importancia! Vamos, di que si, ¿Si?-** hizo un ruego con las manos mientras veía a su hermano con ojos grandes y llorosos.

**-¡No y es mi última palabra! Toma en cuenta que Lenka y Rinto también se verán perjudicados. ¿A dónde iremos?- **le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Esperando que la idee de jugarle una_ pequeña_ broma a Miku se le fuera de la cabeza

**-Sobre eso, estaremos a 700 km más o menos de aquí; pero, si resulta iremos a América solo nosotros cinco, por varios meses, mínimo un año-** le explico Rin mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Ella no quería dejar así a Gakupo.

**-Oh comprendo…- **dijo solamente, mientras enterraba la boca entre el cuello de su hermana.

Ambos rubios estaban enamorados, la diferencia es que Rin si tenía pareja oficial, no como Len, _atrapado en una relación_, sin poder demostrarle al otro que a quien amaba era a _ese _Shion.

**-No te preocupes, entre tanto ajetreo, te aseguro que Miku no se querrá comprar, y por ser la primera adquisición, se le tomara más en cuenta-** explico como una súplica la gemela, mientras que se apegaba más a su hermano.

En estos momento, se alegraba de ser la mayor, pues su hermano la necesitaba, el casi siempre cuidaba de ella, siendo pocas las veces en que la inmadura e infantil chica era quien podía ayudar o consolar a su hermano menor. Le beso la mejilla, esperando que sus deseos de que fuera feliz le llegaran.

**-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-** pregunto con la voz algo ronca, mezclándose la razón por el uso de esta y retener las lágrimas.

**-Mañana por la mañana, Miku lo quiso así. No te preocupes, te aseguro no nos tendremos que ir mas que lo que consta de una semana o dos-** reconforto su hermana mientras estrujaba los cabellos de dorado color.

**-Si, eso espero- **más para convencerse así mismo. Fue lo último que dijo, antes de sumirse ambos en un silencio cómodo y nostálgico.

688_··-··_889

A la mañana siguiente, los rubios lucían unas ojeras terribles, se habían tardado en recostarse debido a que debían hacer maletas para tan inesperado viaje, cuando vieron a los demás Vocaloid muchos esperaban despedirse de los cinco integrantes con una sonrisa e incluso un pequeño presente.

**-Cuídense mucho, no hable con extraños y pórtense bien, ya saben que****_ algunos_**** no tienen mucha paciencia-** señalo la peli rosa de manera _disimulada_ la gemela Kagamine, la cual desvió la mirada sonrojada.

**- No te preocupes Luka, yo estaré ahí para tratar de que ninguna coincida en lugar y hora de grabar-** el chico sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos a la joven.

**-Eso espero, pero también preocúpate por ti, despejarte un poco quizás te sirva de algo- **le dijo como un secreto, casi esperando que Len entendiera su mensaje.

Era obvio que lo haría, aparte de Rin, Luka era quien sabia ese amor que sentía por el Shion, pues una noche lo encontró llorando susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, esperando que con eso este se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Pero tenía tanto miedo que no podía hacerlo, temía ser rechazado y ser dejado de lado.

**-Creo que ya viene siendo hora de irnos. Hasta luego Gakupo te extrañare mucho-** dijo su hermana para plantarle un beso a su amigo peli morado, otro hermano mayor para él.

**-Lamentamos informarles que el vuelo 107 se ha atrasado, disculpen las molestias, se asegurara un nuevo boleto o pueden simplemente abordar al vuelo más próximo. Gracias por su comprensión-** informo una voz de señorita por uno del alta voces. Todos suspiraron tenían tiempo para distraerse.

**-Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si vamos por una película o alguna comida? Yo conozco un lugar-** sugirió Meiko con una sonrisa mientras esperaba que apoyaran su idea.

**-De eso nada, de seguro solo quieres tomar sake, mejor la película, ¿Les parece?-** exclamo Gumi mientras sonreía y esperaba la apoyaran.

**-Por mi está bien, quiero ver una que hace poco tiempo salió, ¡Yo quiero palomitas!-** grito Rin tomando el brazo del peli morado al cual jalo hasta donde se veía la cartelera.

**-Pobre Gakupo, pero de que sea él a que sea yo, me disculpare después-** dijo el rubio menor pues usualmente terminaban por arrastrarlo siempre a él.

**-Vamos Len o se acabaran los mejores lugares- **dijo un chico con el cabello rubio anaranjado, mientras le tomaba una mano.

**-Claro Rinto, ¿Lenka no vienes?-** le pregunto el chico a una joven de cabello más largo.

**-Mmmm, quede de verme con alguien, solo espero llegue a tiempo antes de partir-** explico mientras revisaba su reloj con una mueca de impaciencia.

-**Bueno, te vemos dentro**- dijo la castaña antes de seguir a los más jóvenes del lugar.

Muchos aunque quisieron no pudieron, pues estaban trabajando, caso perfecto era Kaito que lo único que sabía era tendrían una gira. Nada más.

688_··-··_889

_Esto que siento es tan bonito como tú, eres tas especial que conviertes mi sombra en tu luz._

_Brillan tus ojos, brilla una estrella, soñé ser el príncipe de mi príncipe (Aunque suene extraño)_

_(Y tu voz, te siento, en mis sueños siempre estas)_

_*+················+*_

Len estaba esperando que llegara, había recibido el mensaje de vuelta por parte de Kaito diciéndole que ya acababa su trabajo. Sin esperar demasiado, le mando la dirección en donde estaba. Tenía el presentimiento, de que quizás, si no lo decía ahora no podría decirlo después, así que se armo de valor, ahora solo quedaba esperarlo.

-**Hola Len, disculpa la tardanza pero se congestiono el trafico, pero, ¿Por qué un aeropuerto?-** explico el peli azul, había decidido que en lo que conseguía aclarar su cabeza seguiría todo como tal.

**-El viaje comienza desde hoy, así que solo quiero decirte escuches todo lo que tengo que decir-** Kaito trago saliva esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

**-Está bien, habla puedes confiar en mí-** alentó el chico mientras suspiraba de manera en que no se escuchara, lo sospechaba.

**-Hace un tiempo, me di cuenta de que… me gustabas, ¡No solo eso! Te amo, pero no quería decírtelo, tuve un sentimiento extraño, me decía que debería decírtelo antes de irme ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-** pregunto con la mirada baja, sin ver los zafiros contrarios, los cuales esperaba estuvieran llenos de repulsión.

-**Len, lo siento, yo no soy homosexual, no tengo ningún problema con que lo seas pero… perdón-** fue lo que dijo, con su voz algo inexpresiva, mientras que desviaba el también la mirada.

El rubio solo sonrió, de manera triste y vacía, mientras que se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían logrado salir, se sentía un idiota por haber albergado una esperanza de que tal vez, le gustara a Kaito, suspiro antes de levantar la cabeza, llamo la atención del chico para que lo viera pues quería aun despedirse del otro antes de irse.

**-Hasta luego Kaito te veo en dos semanas, me debes la revancha-** le dijo el chico mientras se adelantaba a donde estaba su hermana.

**-Claro, aunque no te dejare ganar tan fácil- **contraataco el chico mientras observaba el menudo cuerpo de Len caminar, para detenerse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, para darse la vuelta y ver a Kaito, se perdió por un momento, el otro admiraba las cristalinas gotas que luchaban por salir con muchas más intensidad, -a su parecer- Len no lo deseaba así.

**-Solo déjame hacer esto, y todo volverá a la normalidad, fingiremos que nada paso-** antes de ser consciente, Len le deposito un pequeño beso, ni largo o lujurioso, más bien era de reconocimiento, como una pequeña probada; de algo, ya prohibido.

Al separarse, hizo una seña con su mano de despedida, mientras ajustaba su mochila y se iba directo a donde le esperaban todos. Algo dentro de su cuerpo, le obligaba a tomar la muñeca de Len y plantarle un beso mucho más grande, y esta vez apasionado, pero otra parte, le decía que las cosas estaban mejor así. Sin darse cuenta más de una persona había visto el beso, solo una decidió actuar de momento.

**-Kaito, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-** le pregunto la peli agua con una sonrisa inocente, mientras jugaba con sus coletas.

**-¿Qué paso con Len?-** pregunto el chico, aun sin perder del todo al rubio con sonrisa falsa y llorosos ojos.

**-¿Len? Sabes que todo fue hecho por la compañía, además, una relación a distancia es lo mejor para publicidad, ¿Aceptas? Criptón lo ha aprobado-** una mentira a nadie habría de lastimar, solo esperaba que el otro aceptara. Asintió. Si los jefes habían aprobado todo, no tenía otra opción, Miku sonrió para darle un beso mucho más largo que el de Len.

Ahora ella también se alejo, los chicos subieron al avión, el no quería despedirse, simplemente vio como partía el vuelo por la ventana. Se toco los labios de manera inconsciente, la sensación entre Len y Miku no era la misma.

688_··-··_889

_Un día más te espero sentado frente a tu voz._

_Una día más te quiero Aun sin verte._

_Un día más veo en un mapa la distancia de mi casa a la tuya. Un día mas… Espero que nada influya._

_*+··············+*_

1 semana después.

Kaito estaba –como muchas otras personas- esperando esa rueda de prensa, pues en ella se informaría oficialmente cuánto duraría la gira, el estaba por demás preocupado. Además, por fin había captado la idea de lo que sentía, era un estúpido al momento de rechazar a Len. Se dio cuenta, lo que sentía por Miku no rebasaba de la amistad. Y quiso golpearse por aceptar estar con ella, apenas regresaran terminaría esa relación.

**-Buenos días, estamos muy agradecidos de estar aquí, ¿verdad que si chicos?-** hablo la peli agua con falsa amabilidad.

**-¡Claro que si Miku! Porque esto es una gran oportunidad para nosotros, responderemos lo que quieran, ¿Quién empieza?-** grito Rin con emoción pues en serio había esperado esto.

**-¿Rin-san, es cierto que sostiene una relación Gakupo-san?-**

**-Eso es muy cierto, si no dijimos nada era para no ser expuestos-** recalco Rin viendo disimulada a su hermano.

**-Miku-san, ¿Por qué no está sentada junto a Len-san? ¿Ya no son pareja?- **

**-Gracias por preguntar, no lo somos, mi pareja es Kaito Shion-** dijo la chica mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

**-Len-san, ¿está de acuerdo con esto?-**

**-Claro, si lo nuestro no funciono, no significa que no pueda ser feliz con alguien más-** explico Len con una falsa sonrisa, por dentro quería morirse en el momento.

**-¿Significa guerra para Hatsune y Kagamine de nuevo?-**

Todas sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido de momento, muy poco le importaba si en la prensa le veían llorar, quería desahogarse de todo lo que le dolía en estos momentos, aun si fuera algo nunca correspondido.

**-¿Es verdad que se establecerán por poco tiempo en América?-** pregunto uno de los reporteros.

Rinto giro la vista a todos lados, usualmente Lenka era muy cohibida, mientras que Rin y Miku se mataban con la mirada, Len ni siquiera veía al frente, decidió el responder.

**-Es verdad, ayer por la tarde se firmo un contrato de un año para viajar por allá. No pudimos decir que no, ahora si me disculpan, la rueda término**- tomo de la mano al rubio y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, con enojo por cómo se había puesto este. Más o menos conocía la razón.

Kaito no cavia de sorpresa, ahora entendía todo, Miku lo hizo a propósito desde un principio y quiso desaparecer en el momento, nadie le reprocho nada, al fin de al cabo, la relación que Hatsune y Kagamine llevaban nunca fue algo precisamente voluntario. Por lo visto, nadie sabía que Len lo amaba, no sabía si aliviarse o sentirse aun peor. Quizá, un poco de ambas.

Quería que Len llegara pronto, aunque eso parecía no ser una opción viable, se iría por un año completo a América, arrugo el lugar donde estaba su corazón, sentía un ardor de temor. Lamento como nunca había hecho, no escuchar a su corazón.

688_··-··_889

El rubio era arrastrado por Rinto, sin fuerza alguna para caminar o fijarse, se dejaba simplemente guiar por su primo, sin ser consciente de a dónde o porque, pero para él, eso era lo de menos.

**-Len, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-** pregunto en tono alto, de forma casi desesperada, si el rubio nunca había demostrado sentimiento alguno por Miku y viceversa, ¿Qué hacia la diferencia ahora?

**-No es nada, ni te preocupes, todo bien**- le respondió con una sonrisa más falsa que la bondad de la Hatsune. Era demasiada obvia, no por nada eran primos y casi hermanos.

**-Len, por favor, puedes decirme lo que sucede, puedo ayudar tal vez-** poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico intentando darle confianza.

Suspiro, se pensó un poco lo que debía decirle sin que sonara loco o demasiado angustiado, pues solo conseguiría preocuparlo, y temía que este tuviera algún prejuicio contra personas como _él._

**-…Lo intentare. Antes de irme me confesé a Kaito, pero él me dijo que no sentía lo mismo, duele incluso ahora, quería hacerme a la idea de que sería solo su hermano menor, aunque no esperaba que se hicieran pareja la misma tarde que yo me le confesé, ya no se qué hacer-** comenzó a llorar de manera lastimera, sin poder evitarlo, se liberaba de la opresión que en su pecho sentía, aunque no se deshiciera de todo.

**-Lo siento, no quería hacer llorar-** atrajo el cuerpo del niño hasta el suyo, lo abrazo como si dependiera de ello toda su felicidad.

**-No te angusties, no sabias eso, pero muchas gracias por estar aquí cuando te necesito-** agarro el cuerpo de su primo, con una mueca distraída dejando que su dolor fluyera lejos, de momento al menos.

**-El, no te merece, tú requieres de alguien que te entienda, y te trate como una pequeña joya, alguien que… te ame-** acomodo su mentón sobre la cabeza rubia del otro, disfrutando el olor a vainilla que desprendía.

Así se quedaron un rato, sin decir o hacer algo que no fuera llorar para desahogo o acariciar la espalda de otro, para darle un pequeño apoyo.

**-Rinto Miku quiere irse podrías ayudarme a buscar a… ¿Qué te ocurre Len?-** la joven de cabello largo atado en coleta, casi corrió para averiguar lo que sucedía a su hermano menor.

**-No es nada Lenka, mejor vámonos ella no es de esperar-** dijo como todos los Kagamine –exceptuando el, hasta ahora- hablaban, con odio puro.

**-Pero…-** Lenka quiso seguir preguntando, sin embargo Rinto le advirtió con la mirada que dejara el tema, ya le diría eso después.

Los tres chicos iban por el pasillo siendo felicitados por cada uno de los trabajadores que se encontraban en el recorrido. Asentían con pequeñas sonrisas para no ser descorteces, aun cuando no querían sonreír. Los ojos de Rinto y Lenka lucían preocupación, contrario a los de Len que lucían apagados. Entonces el mayor de los chicos se detuvo haciendo que Lenka topara con la espalda de este, y Len con la de la chica.

**-Len, creo tener la solución a tu problema, ¿Aceptas?-** le pregunto con cierta duda –y disimulado- entusiasmo en su voz.

Los otros dos solo observaron como este se hallaba convencido, el pequeño Kagamine solo asintió, igual si no aceptaba, no era necesario no escucharlo de todas maneras. Len le incitó a continuar.

688_··-··_889

**-Todo este tiempo, lo planeaste, eres un maldito engendro-** le acuso con el dedo a la otra con furia.

**-¿Yo?, no tenía idea de que Len me amaba, no me culpes por ser tan popular-** excuso la peli agua con una mueca de sorpresa e inocencia

**-Sabes que no es eso, tu sabias la verdad y te aprovechaste de eso. No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar así a mi hermano- **Rin no aguantaba el cinismo de la chica, quería ahorcarla y que muriera la Hatsune, al ser arrestada por ello, admitirá valió la pena. Casi sonreía de imaginárselo.

**-Como sea, ¿Puede hacer algo la tabla Kagamine? Tu hermano fue rechazado, así que deja de joderme con que yo tuve la culpa quiero irme ahora-** recalco mientras se daba la vuelta con enojo y coquetería.

Rin solo la siguió, pensando aun en lo dicho por la cebolla parlante, ¿Len ya se había confesado? ¿Cuándo? Tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza, que necesitaba fueran respondidas. Lo más pronto posible, por su hermano o por cualquiera que se las diera, y fueran verdaderas. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Seria por eso el bajo animo de Len esa semana? Se apresuro para alcanzar a su hermano lo más pronto posible, sin que nadie interfiriera, sobre todo la Hatsune.

688_··-··_889

1 año después.

_En todo momento pienso como será tu llegada. Faltan muy pocos días para poder ver tu cara._

_No me explico porque te quiero estando tan lejos. Pero siento que te toco, quizás sea solo un reflejo._

_(¡Ya no puedo más! Necesito tu amor y amistad)_

_Desde crebillente y viceversa. Tengo que verte nene, la espera se hace inmensa._

688_··-··_889

Estaba sumamente nervioso, sus pies golpeaban el suelo con demasiada fuerza, casi como si creyera que con hacer eso todo su nerviosismo desaparecía con rapidez, pero eso no pasaba, e incluso con los minutos, que le parecían eternos, se sentía cada vez peor. Quería aclarar todo con Len de una vez, trato de comunicarse antes con el pequeño pero este no contestaba su celular, marcando un fuera de servicio. Termino con Miku apenas pudo, la cual, -aunque él no sabía de ello- hizo un lio de la jodida por ser _abandonada._

Se había retardado tan solo unos minutos el avión, pero él quería verlo pronto, aunque no era el único ansioso entre ellos. Quería saber si había cambiado en algo, si sus expresiones infantiles seguían estando ahí, si su sonrisa era tan brillante como recordaba o lo era aun más, y en el peor de los casos, si estaría bien, pero había una que le atormentaba, ¿Seguiría amándolo después de un año? No tuvo que esperar, por fon lo vio, bajando del avión con lentitud y una sonrisa.

Len ya no tenía catorce años, tenía quince –recién cumplidos- su sonrisa seguía siendo bonita, aunque con cierta falta de brillo, su cuerpo había crecido tan solo uno o dos centímetros, el cabello un poco largo, pero fuera de eso, el cambio no era demasiado. Al bajar del transporte, todos les recibieron en un abrazo, el no se fijo en los demás, solo veía a Len, a ese pequeño –ahora no tanto- chico que cautivo su corazón, le tomo de la mano y lo jalo para alejarlo de la multitud.

El chico le miro extrañado, sin saber la razón por la que Kaito lo traía, y alejaba de sus familiares, notaba el nerviosismo del chico, y quería preguntarle lo sucedido pero antes de poder hacerlo escucho la voz de su primo sobre su oído.

**-Te estuve buscando, Len me tenias preocupado, no sé lo que pasaría si te perdiera.-** y Rinto le planto un beso en los labios al otro, que como acostumbraba correspondió.

**-Lo siento Rinto, pero me tropecé y me tope con Kaito, ¿verdad**?- le pregunto el chico, era una sonrisa verdadera, acompañada de una mentira, mientras estrecho la mano contraria que se le había ofrecido.

**-¿Seguro que solo era eso?-** con desconfianza miro al peli azul que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si no estuviera pasando lo que en realidad sucedía, solo apretando sus nudillos con fuerza.

**-Claro, Rinto no seas tan celoso, ¿No te dije que te quería solo a ti?-** inquirió con una sonrisa, dándole otro casto beso al mayor de los Kagamine, fueron llamados y se acercaron hasta donde habían sido pedidos.

Kaito miraba todo sin creerlo, lamentándose, conteniendo su enojo y tristeza, parecía un escenario sub realista, ajeno a la conversación a las sonrisas, a los besos, como un muerto en vida, uno sin corazón, más bien con uno destruido.

El mundo del mayor se vino abajo con solo una frase y acción, se sintió lamentable al momento, ahora entendía ese temor que había sentido cuando Len se marcho, reprimía las ganas de llorar, mientras que Len estaba ajeno a su sufrimiento, pues él vivía con que no lo amaba, se sintió un estúpido, idiota, y mucho mas. Una voz dentro de su cabeza se burlaba del peli azul, repitiendo una y otra vez, esa duda tan dolorosa dependiendo el resultado.

_**-El ya no te ama, Ahí tienes la razón- **_

···········································

Espero que les haiga gustado, como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o algo, a mi me importan sus opiniones. En el proximo capitulo seguro habra lemmon.

Chao!


End file.
